Bayangan Dalam Kacamataku
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Mungkinkah mataku? Tidak, ini tentang kacamataku. Dan, oh! Hisagi! Kau—benarkah? Dedicated 2 Defiii! RnR?


**Birthday fic untuk teman saiaa DEDEF (fi-kun)! xDD **Tanjoubi omedettou Deff!

.

* * *

**...Bayangan Dalam Kacamataku...**

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

.

**WARNING!** AU, Gaje inside, terkontaminasi dengan virus abal dan aneh, If you **Do not Like this fic, please Do not Read!**

.

.

.

Dua jam aktivitasku. Terpaku berinteraksi bersama perangkat-perangkat komputer, demi sebuah tugas, demi penyelesaian target. Sebab prinsipku memerintah, hari ini, haruslah tugas ini selesai. Dan dampaknya, aku tetap bertatap pada layar komputer, walau rembulan telah bertugas.

Dua jam mataku berkontraksi dengan layar monitor. Pantulan cahaya yang kutatap begitu menyengat. Berulang kali aku melepas—memasang kacamata, sekadar mengusap pelan lensa cembungku. Tapi tetap, aku harus mengerjap mata tiap mulai meredup. Hei, apa kacamata ini kurang membantu memperjelas?

Aku coba mengetik lagi. Namun tetap terlihat tak jelas. Kedua lensa kacamataku kini benar-benar mulai tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hendak aku mengusap kembali kacamataku hingga benar-benar jernih, dengan harapan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku.

Gagal lagi. Malah kini salah satu mataku benar-benar tak mampu berkontraksi.

Aku pun berpejam mata. Mengistirahatkan mata walau sejenak. Namun mataku nyaris terlelap, dan saat itu, bunyi ponsel berdengung di telingaku.

Penasaran, langsung aku membuka mata, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tepat di ranjangku.

Heran. Bukankah tadi mataku tak dapat melihat jelas?

.

_Fr : Hisagi_

_To : You_

_Msg : Oyasuminasai. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya._

_._

Hmph. Dia rupanya. Hisagi—yang juga merupakan kekasihku. Satu-satunya yang menaruh hati padaku, seorang cinta pertamaku.

Kami memang tak sebanding dengan pasangan yang lainnya—yang begitu memamerkan keromantisan dan mabuk asmara. Namun kami saling cinta, walau sederhana konsepnya.

Aku segar kembali, entah kenapa. Malam ini tidurku nyenyak, terbuai mimpi-mimpi indah. Berkat dia, Hisagi.

**

* * *

**

Aku mengusap mataku yang setengah tertutup. Berjalan lurus, namun lesu. Masih, berkat efek perkerjaanku kemarin. Tapi sudahlah, toh, pada akhirnya pekerjaanku terselesaikan.

Pagi benar, aku sampai pada pintu gerbang sekolah. Kakiku berjalan langkah demi langkah, tertuju pada kelas 3-A.

Dan siapa sangka? Ia telah menunggu di depan kelas.

"Heh, jalanmu lesu sekali. Memang pesanku tak terkirim kemarin malam?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sampai. Malah berkatnya, aku tidur nyenyak."

"Hm," keningnya berkerut. "Lalu apa saja yang kau kerjakan sampai terlihat lesu begitu?" tanyanya. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya menuntaskan presentasiku." jelasku. Hisagi bernafas lega.

"Dasar pekerja keras," ujarnya. Menyindir sifatku.

"Dasar pemalas," balasku.

**

* * *

**

Jam Sejarah Jepang. Salah satu anggota dalam himpunan pelajaran. Sedang berlangsung.

Aku membuka buku sejarahku. Bab lima, Perang Dunia 2, halaman enampuluh. Dengan catatan penjelasan bahasa asing yang memenuhi separuh halaman.

Aku mencatat segala tulisan dalam papan tulis kelas. Segala yang ditorehkan spidol hitam milik Aizen-sensei pada papan tulis putih.

Kata per kata kucatat. Pena hitamku menorehkan semua kosakata asing yang baru kupelajari. Fokus mataku kini pada kalimat baris kelima dalam papan tulis.

_Salah satu tindakan Italia dalam Perang Dunia 2 : Italia Iredenso_

"Iredenso?" sekejap Aizen-sensei berdiri tepat di sampingku. Sedikit aku terkejut. Ia menatap cermat pada catatanku. Tidak, nampaknya mengamati penuh curiga pada sebuah kata asing.

"Ah, ada apa, sensei? Apa aku salah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. 2 huruf asing yang kau tuliskan salah. Seharusnya bukan Italia Iredenso, melainkan Italia Iredenca."

Aku menatap lebih cermat lagi. Memicingkan mataku cermat. Uh, kecerobohanku. Benar-benar berbeda dibanding huruf yang kutuliskan. Meskipun hanya 2 huruf, berdampak fatal.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku salah. Terima kasih atas pembetulannya, Aizen-sensei."

"Sama-sama. Jarang sekali kau membuat kesalahan kecil seperti ini." ucapnya. Sedikit menyindir, bagiku.

Refleks, aku menghela nafas sesaat setelah Aizen-sensei berlalu meninggalkan posisinya tadi.

Hisagi, ia menatapku sedikit aneh. Mungkin memang ada yang salah pada penglihatanku?

**

* * *

**

Jam istirahat. Aku dan Hisagi duduk di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah, seperti biasa. Tempatnya begitu sepi, menjadikan tempat ini sebagai favorit kami berdua.

Aku menggigit takoyaki—bento hari ini. Kami berada dalam suasana hening—karena memang, kami masih canggung dalam hubungan kami.

"Hei," Hisagi memecah hening.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm, itu..." jeda Hisagi. Kemudian, ia mengacungkan beberapa jarinya padaku.

"Berapa jari yang kuacungkan saat ini?" tanya Hisagi.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. "Hah? Tak masuk akal."

"Sudah, dijawab saja."

"Hm," aku mengamati jarinya dalam bayangan kacamataku. "Entahlah, kurang jelas. Apakah itu 3 jari?"

"Salah."

"Eh?" aku semakin heran. Semakin tak jelas.

"Hh, aku mengacung 4 jari. Jari telunjuk, tengah, dan jari manis, bersama dengan satu ibu jari,"

"Ah—hei! Itu menjebak tahu!" protesku. Ia malah terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah kuduga," ujarnya. "Ada yang salah dengan kacamatamu pasti." ujarnya menghela nafas.

"Hah? Ah iya, mungkin. Aku juga sudah menduga. Dari kemarin penglihatanku tak jelas." aku melepas kacamataku. Memperhatikan perbandingan antara tidak memakai kacamata, dengan memakainya. Terlihat tak biasa dan samar.

"Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan," sahut Hisagi, tak jelas.

Aku menoleh menatap Hisagi dengan kerut alis. "Hm? Kebetulan? Apanya?"

Seketika ia tersentak seakan orang yang tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Kemudian ia menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok." ucapnya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya ganjil dalam pikiranku.

_Ada sesuatu yang ia coba rahasiakan._

**

* * *

**

Dua hari berlalu tanpa pergantian kacamata. Hebatnya, aku dapat bertahan dalam lensa _minus_ dua setengah yang sudah tak berakomodasi ini.

Sengaja aku merengek-rengek tiap hari pada _okaasan_ atas penambahan uang sakuku. Semata-mata hanya untuk menabung, demi sebuah kacamata yang baru yang dapat diajak kompromi. Namun tetaplah _okaasan_ menunda-nunda dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

Aku mengucek kembali dompetku dan menghitung-hitung. Hanya terjumlah duaratus yen, padahal harga sebuah kacamata paling rendahnya ialah seribu yen. Entah berapa kali harus aku berdoa pada _kami-sama_ untuk mengabulkan sisa limaratus yen padaku.

Kini tengah aku meringkuk di ranjangku layaknya orang pasrah hati. Sesekali mataku memerih saat kacamata tak kukenakan.

Aku menguap lelah. Namun sesaat ponselku berbunyi riuh kembali, membuatku harus bangkit dan mengecek siapa gerangan orang yang menelpon.

Hisagi. Ia menelfonku pada hari Sabtu siang, di saat aku akan berpejam mata sesaat lagi.

"Halo, Nanao?" sapa suara beratnya.

"Halo, ada apa, Hisagi?"

"Ee... kau sedang ada urusan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata.

Aku mengecek panah pada jam yang bertengger di dinding. Pukul satu siang.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bila tak keberatan, datanglah ke depan taman Karakura."

Aku sedikit menautkan alisku. Sedikit ragu dan bingung. Ia tak biasanya mengajakku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Biasanya 2-3 hari yang lalu dia akan menanyaiku terlebih dahulu akan kegiatanku pada hari libur.

"Hm..." aku diam sementara. Sedikit menimbulkan rasa penasaran padanya. "Oke. Aku akan ada di sana lima menit lagi."

...

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku. Pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Hisagi setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit mencarinya.

"Hmm... tidak juga," ucapnya menatapku yang sedang mengambil nafas.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Hm... kau sudah makan? Lapar tidak? Mau makan bersama?" sahut Hisagi, seakan menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Belum, sih. Tapi—"

"Oh! Ya sudah! Ayo kita makan siang!" potongnya tersenyum girang. Seketika saja, tanganku sudah dalam genggamannya dan kakiku melangkah ikut bersamanya.

"Tu-Tunggu Hisagi, kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kita mau makan siang!" pekiknya bersemangat.

Hisagi membawaku cukup cepat sampai-sampai aku harus berlari kecil mengikutinya. Gerak-geriknya hari ini sangat membuatku pusing dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kita sampai!

Sejenak aku terdiam dan berhenti melangkah. Bangunan di depanku berdiri megah dan menampakkan tulisan akan restoran ternama. Tunggu. Masa sih, kita mau makan di sini?"

"Hi-Hisagi. Kau membawaku ke sini untuk makan siang?"

"Iya," jawabnya tegas, tak ragu.

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Kita ke sini untuk makan siang dengan pakaian seperti ini?" sahutku seraya meratapi bajuku yang hanya berupa sebuah kaos polos dan celana _jeans_. Hisagi sendiri, bajunya juga sangat sederhana.

"Memangnya untuk makan siang membutuhkan penampilan yang sempurna?" ucapnya. Aku tak sanggup membalas. "Ayo masuk!"

"A-Apa?"

Hisagi membawaku duduk di dekat jendela. Ia memilih meja untuk dua orang, tempatnya berada di pojokan. Sesaat kemudian pelayan datang, kemudian Hisagi memesan apa yang ia ingin makan. Aku masih diam dan tak percaya akan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Tak biasanya.

"Hei, Nanao. Aku sudah memesankan _lasagna_ kesukaanmu. Porsi besar, dan kita bisa memakannya berdua." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, hei, tuan Shuuhei, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal ini?"

Hisagi terdiam untuk sesaat. Pancaran matanya hangat menatapku. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Eh?"

Pelayan seketika datang dan membawa pesanan kami. Aku kaget saat melihat apa yang dipesan. Satu buah _lasagna_ ukuran besar, jus _blueberry_, dan _cappuchino_. Hanya itu.

"Maaf," sahut Hisagi pelan.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku hanya memesan sedikit." ucapnya lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya, aku tak pernah memintamu mengajakku makan di restoran ini. Sebenarnya, ada perayaan apa?" sahutku pelan.

Hisagi diam untuk sesaat. Ia nampak belum mau menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku tahu kau suka _blueberry_. Maka kupesankan jus _blueberry_." Ia menatapku, kemudian tersenyum.

Aku mendesah. "Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau, Hisagi."

"Hm..." Hisagi kini nampak merogoh sesuatu dalam kantung jeansnya. Entah apa yang kini ingin ia perlihatkan.

Hisagi berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia mengeluarkannya, dan kini jelas apa yang ingin ia perlihatkan. Kotaknya begitu indah, tak seperti kotak-kotak lain pada umumnya.

"Hisagi?"

"Ini... untukmu," ujarnya menyerahkan barang itu padaku. Aku mengulas sebuah senyum tulus. Astaga, Hisagi, kau baik sekali.

Aku mulai membuka kotak persegi panjang itu. Sungguh, aku kaget sekali memandangi apa yang Hisagi berikan.

"Coba pakailah," pinta Hisagi.

Aku mengangguk. Memakai barang pemberian Hisagi itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Bayangan yang tadi samar, kini tercetak jelas dalam lensa yang baru. Framenya indah, violet muda warnanya, senada dengan mataku. Aku hampir tak percaya. Aku hampir tak dapat bermimpi. Kukira ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana mungkin? Keseluruhannya sangat cocok dengan mataku. Entah bagaimana Hisagi memilihkannya untukku.

"Wah, pas sekali!" pekikku girang. "A-Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun terima kasih banyak, Hisagi. Terima kasih, untuk segalanya. Terima kasih atas traktirannya, terima kasih juga untuk kacamata ini."

"Ya, sama-sama," Hisagi berucap pelan. Seketika, ia tak tersenyum lagi. "Hei, Nanao, kau tak tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Aku terdiam dan mencoba menebak. Raut wajah Hisagi yang berubah ini juga termasuk menjadi pertanyaanku.

"Hm... Hari ini... tanggal 6 Juli?"

Hisagi tersenyum miris. "Ya... dan?"

Dan apa? Hari ini tanggal 6 Juli dan lalu— AH! BODOH!

Sosok lelaki di hadapanku berdiri, menundukkan kepala. "Kau ingat? Atau tidak ingat? Bila tidak, aku tak percaya."

Ya! Aku bodoh! Aku lupa! Bagaimana bisa? Hari yang terlarang untuk dilupakan! Genap sudah sepuluh bulan bersama Hisagi, dan aku hanya diam dalam bisu dan curiga, kemudian kuketahui bahwa sesungguhnya kau, amat menyayangiku yang bodoh ini.

Hisagi mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajah siratan kekecewaan dan mata sayu tergambar dalam wajahnya. Ia berdiri tegap, melangkah pelan, namun langkah itu semakin bergerak cepat, hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan restoran. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Hanya saja kecewa.

Harus dikejar. Aku berdiri tersentak tepat beberapa detik setelah Hisagi berdiri. Tidak, aku tak boleh membiarkannya. Harus mengejar langkah itu. Memeluk erat sosok belahan jiwaku. Meminta akan permohonan maaf. Hingga ada satu titik penyelesaian akan konflik yang tak bisa dibiarkan.

Sebab ada satu hal yang paling kutakutkan di dunia ini.

Yaitu, ketika kau menoleh, pergi, dan meninggalkanku.

Lari. Lari. Hingga tak mampu menggerakkan kaki. Nanao menerjang pintu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke luar. Didapatinya sosok Hisagi yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan gontai.

"Tunggu dulu!" pintaku. Tanpa ijin, sontak kupeluk—melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuh Hisagi. _Maaf, maaf, maaf_, ucapku berturut-turut dalam batin.

Pipiku merah. Mataku sembab. Luluh Kristal-kristal bening dari pelupuk mataku. Aku meledak-ledak secara tak karuan. Mengharapkan penyelesaian dan pengampunan.

"Aku... ingat. Aku ingat, Hisagi. Hari ini tepat sepuluh bulan hari jadi kita. Dan dengan bodohnya aku melupakan hari terbesar itu. Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Kau pantas memarahiku, namun kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ya, apa dayaku tanpa dirimu?

Hening. Bisu pada detik-detik yang menegang. Hisagi tak menoleh, namun sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Hi—sagi... ma-maaf." pintaku sekali lagi.

Hisagi menoleh. Memeluk pinggang rampingku. Amat erat, seakan tak merelakan diriku pergi jauh. Jelas kurasakan bahwa ia tak menangis. Ia sosok lelaki yang tegar.

"Aku... tak marah kok. Sungguh," bisiknya pelan. "Aku tahu kau mungkin lupa. Akhir-akhir ini bebanmu berat, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

Aku diam tak berani membalas. Kata-kataku tercekat oleh rasa syukur dan hangat dalam batin. Aku telah lupa, namun masih bisa saja dimaklumi Hisagi. Padahal pada semua macam orang manapun, ini adalah kesalahan menyakitkan pada pasangan hidup masing-masing.

"Selamat hari genapnya 10 bulan hari jadi kita. Dan... Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, Nanao."

Besok juga—7 Juli, merupakan perayaan yang penting. Bertambah umurku sudah, 18 tahun. Hisagi, selamat, kau telah menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat spesial itu. Selamat, kaulah orang kedua yang paling berarti dalam hidupku—setelah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tuhan, aku bersyukur dalam sajakku. Hisagi yang terbaik dalam hidupku—kedua setelah diriMU. Terima kasih, aku telah diberikan kekasih paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Ia yang akan melengkapi separuh diriku. Kami akan menjadi yang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini gaje? Ya, sangat. TTwTT

Sungguh, aku tak tahu apakah otakku sedang terbentur atau apa, sampai-sampai ide cerita pun kubuat sedemikian abalnya. Lihatlah fic ini. Masa salah nulis kayak 'Italia Iredenso' aja bisa kubuat konflik yang aneh kayak tadi? TwT okeh, kalian bebas mencaci makiku lewat review. Ingat, harus review :3

Oh, ya. Untuk Dedef, maaf telah mempersembahkan fic yang teramat abal sebagai kadomu. Udah gitu, telat sebulan pula. Teman macam apa aku iniii? DDx Silahkan Def, cincang aku. Aku siap. T_T

Ah, saia juga mau mempersembahkan fic ini buat ShuuNao lovers, terutama Shabrina dan Mamah –boongan- saia, Cathz :D

Segitu aja cincong tak bermutu dari saia. Sesi selanjutnya, DI**REVIEW** YAA! xDD


End file.
